Recently, it has become more common for pointer indication type wristwatches to be manufactured through automatic assembly by an assembling machine. Since the automatic assembly has reduced the manufacturing costs of movements of timepieces, the sale of the timepiece movements alone has become more general in the timepiece industry. As a timepiece movement, there is, for example, a timepiece movement shown in FIGS. 1 and 3 of Patent document 1, part of which is shown in FIG. 9.